


季風雨

by cannonet_wall



Category: One Piece, 海贼王
Genre: M/M, 索路
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:35:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23664739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cannonet_wall/pseuds/cannonet_wall
Summary: 預警：路飛雙性人/自慰
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro
Kudos: 10





	季風雨

**Author's Note:**

> 預警：路飛雙性人/自慰

短篇演練/

索隆高中畢業的時候，路飛剛滿十六。

兩個人雖然都在東海高中，但基本上碰不到面，

索隆畢業前從劍道社正式退部的時候，下了一場非常大的季風雨，學校築在山的斜坡上，雷鳴電閃，他還身著劍道服，站在劍道社門口，不知往哪去。  
實際上，如果他沒有穿劍道服，他是不在意下雨的，季風雨在六月很常見，他完全可以將所有書扔學校裡，作業讓早來的佩羅娜幫忙抄一下，然後騎單車回霜月鎮。  
但現在顯然不行，他的劍道服是特地穿來的，雖說也不是那麼珍貴的東西——因為小鎮上到處有得賣，但讓他被淋濕顯然還是有點違反意願，猶豫幾番，他還是選擇等一下，等等看夏日的季風雨會不會停下來，  
山影中茂盛的樹木，雨水澎湃，池塘裡波光粼粼。遠處的電車飛馳而過，車速飛快，碎石與惺忪的泥土，許多擁擠的透光傘彼此碰撞發出鐵絲之間刮擦的聲音。午後的山脈被盤踞小路所包得密不透風，萬物酣睡，索隆站在台沿，挎包被他翻了個身拎在背後，厚重的劍道服緊密地包在身上，喘不過氣，悶雷，低氣壓，一呼一吸都變得沈重，雨水澆灌如濤聲陣陣，林子裡被巨大的風所席捲，葉子、枝椏被吹得到處都是，細碎的砂石被風的律動所撥起，枯敗的葉，蚯蚓細溜溜地出洞，飛蟲卻也不敢出來了，在室內不知道哪個角落裡躲藏著，以往的足球聲，球從人的鞋上彈飛到網之中，一段長距離裡破空氣飛行也絲毫不見。有的房子破損的屋簷這回也通通遭難，瓦塊零零散散地掉落，發出與雨水一樣砸落到地面的聲響。

響聲覆蓋整個東海高中，索隆卻覺得這有點萬籟俱寂的意思，雖然好像很吵，再也沒有哪一次的季風雨比這一次來得更為猛烈，但也不那麼吵，沒有人圍在一起你一言我一語的聲音，也沒有一群人圍在校園口討論去哪玩耍的聲音，大自然憑藉本有的力量讓人類一語不發，海水、泉水、溪水、雨水的味道混著青草與塵埃的氣息。

索隆想，大概是要一段時間了。他繞回高三部的教室，濕漉漉的地面，他踩著腳步上了台階。「真熱啊。」索隆嘀咕道，「透不過氣了快。」緊接著把劍道服的衣領拉開，裡面淌著汗，熱氣一下子在冒了出來，一陣夏風從樓道吹過，稍微有了涼意。

高三部基本上都走光了，不過這話也不太準確，東海高中基本上都已經沒什麼人了。大概是季風雨的非常規性，大家都選擇在這幾天悶熱的天氣裡迅速回家，吃一些冰鎮的食物，緩解一下天氣所帶來的焦躁。

索隆也覺得有一點，實際上選在今天正式退部是有一點欠缺考量的，畢竟退部於他就只是一個形式上的儀式，遞交了部牌，劍道的徽標，在劍道社行禮就可以走了。米霍克作為指導老師和他交談了幾句後，一副語重心長的樣子，問要不要順道載他回家。  
索隆心想：「這是最後一次了，於劍道社，正式做告別的日子。」於是拒絕了米霍克老師，自己又在劍道社練習了一個多鐘頭，直到學校空無一人，他擦了擦汗，才發現天氣有變，覺得不妙，下一刻晴天驚雷，傾盆大雨轉眼之間就來了。

風鈴清脆的聲音，季風雨來了。

「真倒霉啊。」索隆自言自語，「算了，認栽吧。」

他推開高三部的門，果然一個人都沒有了，他把物品一放，感覺安靜極了，隨處逛逛也輕鬆，視野之處，雨水瀰漫開來，淹沒了第一層台階，水裡於昏暗的天空，一片倒置的世界與從天而降的雨水之間形成一段對白。「蛙聲也變響了一些啊。」索隆發現。

東海高中的教學樓有點不一樣，高二部是在最底層，再往上是高三部，社團教室，最頂層才是高一部。因此露台經常成了高一部聚集的地方，索隆自從升上了高二就沒有再去過高樓層了，突然有點掛念以前的感覺，不自覺往上繼續走。勁風吹得窗戶格格作響，他幾步就上了三樓，褲腿上水漬一陣白一陣灰，他也沒多管，就沒有動機地到處亂走，彷彿這裡是他一個人的陣地，外面雨下滿，教學樓裡他一人獨步，倒是很符合他的作態。

「果然，不是我的錯覺，三樓就是教室寬敞很多啊。」索隆在教室外望了望，「我就說怎麼後來教室變擠了一樣，腳都伸不開。」

索隆繼續往前走：「欸，前面不是教室嗎，改作活動室了嗎？」他好奇道，「劍道社好像也沒用過這裡的。」

他站在一塊毛玻璃邊上往裡面看，模模糊糊的不太看得清楚，但好像有人在裡面的樣子，他剛想敲玻璃，裡面的人露出半張側臉。

「這不是那個誰嗎？」索隆想，「上一屆那兩兄弟的弟弟。」索隆說的是艾斯和薩博。

「他在這裡幹嘛啊？」索隆看到邊上有個消防櫃，他腳一踏上去了，上面的玻璃顯然更清楚，教室內部的情形一覽無餘。

男孩顯然還沒有察覺教室上方的窗戶有人的目光正直對著他，他整個人匍匐在活動教室裡隨意拼接的桌子上，穿著東海高中的校服，襯衫的領口被他鬆開，領結被松了一半懶散地搭在細長的脖子上，半張臉埋在左手臂彎裡，臉色潮紅，眼神失焦，另一隻手在下體處摸索著，褲腿被褪到腳踝處，體毛稀疏下雙腿看起來十分地乾淨。

「怎麼像女孩的腿啊。」索隆想。

白皙的臀肉在襯衫下隱隱約約可以看見，股溝間有奇妙的弧度，和他的弓起的背脊骨一樣，呈出一段曼妙的線條，像迴旋的蛇，肉縫處緊接著是膚色暗淡的平地，肉粉色的陰影在雙腿之間，索隆這時才發現：「原來這是個雙性人。」

「那個男孩是雙性人」意識到這個事實後，從血管到皮膚表層都變得又熱又燙，原來那個和上一屆那兩個一起逃課，猖獗行事的高一部生是雙性人。

是叫路飛吧。索隆想，他意識到自己其實很早就有聽說過這個名字，因為很好記，也因為他們實在是太把學校搞得雞飛狗跳了。

艾斯和薩博是上一屆學長，比索隆大一歲。即便是已經畢業，各自有所去處離開了學校一年，他們的光榮事蹟也足夠再東海中學吹噓上很長一陣子了。前者，著名的搗蛋鬼，校霸，上課睡覺，下課打鬧；後者，高材生，不學習也照考第一，老師不敢追在屁股後頭罵，日常幫艾斯打小抄，幫自己弟弟在初中部擦屁股，經典白切黑，壞水一肚子。兩個人在東海中學最大戰績大約就是，兄弟三個人因為逃課去黑網吧次數太多，東海中學直接在初中部和高中部的圍牆處安了個紅外線熱感儀。

索隆摸著下巴，搖了搖頭：「怎麼印象中這祖宗不是這個樣子。」他在腦海裡比劃了一下，身高倒是沒什麼差別，但雙性人外加活動室自慰的確是讓他有很大的震撼。

說不震驚怎麼可能，但與其說震驚，不如說更多的是好奇，緊接著玻璃裡的男孩彎曲的雙腿山展開來，整個身子轉了過來，臉部清晰地出現在他的眼前，一張鮮少戾氣的臉，甚至連乖張都說不上，大約是現在迷離動情的眼神讓人產生了錯誤的判斷，汗從脖子上淌到了胸前，濕熱的瀏海沒有完全遮蓋住一雙圓圓的眼睛，那雙眼睛很乾淨，微妙地如同稚嫩的花苞，腹部是少年特有的曲線，不明顯，但身體很健康，腰側自在塌陷，臀肉被生硬地壓在桌面上，雙腿顫巍巍地打開，腳趾蜷縮在一起，圓潤的腳指甲讓腳顯得可愛了幾分，暗紅色的陰阜，水波粼粼，男孩舌尖輕輕舔著幾根指頭，在嘴裡攪著唾液，另一隻手生疏地掰開自己的陰唇，從狹窄、幽深暗長的小道裡擠進去，彷彿在穴口還有一些阻礙，又努力地打開大腿，將腿側往外翻，性器官一覽無餘，褲腳被腳趾輕巧地勾住，掉落在地上，手指還在嘗試地網裡面試探，脖子上佈滿了情慾的顏色，他扶著自己的大腿，盡量讓自己不再戰慄，肚皮時不時顛動幾下，臀肉還隨著手指的深入不自覺地搖擺起來，與手指保持者共同的頻率，在裡頭輕輕攪動，頻率隨著時間加快，身體又漲又緊繃，男孩試圖深入自己的穴，又迫於初次的對性與自慰的嘗試而變得緊張不已，屁股一會縮著一會往前挺動，小腿架在桌子角上，學校的襯衫也被擾得全是褶皺，手指攪動中黏稠的液體不斷噴湧而出，光是看著就足夠想像那口穴是會發出咕嚕咕嚕的水聲的，與季風雨一般，帶著鼓奔騰不息的味道，彷彿是宣詔著一切才剛剛開始，男孩臉上冒出不知是爽快還是痛苦的表情，如同深陷洪水，溺死還是未溺死，滿足還是未被滿足，好似才察覺到性是不止於此的行為，為自己停駐在此刻前也不是，退也不是而感到莫名地氣惱。

索隆臉色發燙，覺得自己像一個外人窺探他著隱私一般，但轉念一想，這怎麼能怪罪自己，他只是被季風雨給留在這的無關人士。他從消防櫃跳下來，有點不知道往哪走好，本來熟悉的教室排步也一下子陌生起來，他嘴裡念念有詞一些話，但說什麼連他自己都沒搞明白，他只能快速擺動自己的手臂，將劍道服的領口扯得很開，試圖安慰自己空氣流通起來，不再那麼熱了一樣以清醒打鬧。他立刻跑出教學樓，所幸季風雨還沒停，能夠將他痛淋一通，掩蓋他的不安與倉促，他只是快速蹬上車，能騎多快就騎多快，彷彿再不走，季風雨就真的會把他永遠留在這裡，他也會作出一些他意料之外的事一樣。烏雲在低沈的上空暗自流動，悶雷一個接著一個發出緊湊的轟鳴聲，天空不斷被電閃雷鳴撕裂開來又再度彌合，索隆拼命踩著踏板，證明自己在做著正確的事情，在逃離一個應該逃離的地方，劍道服被雨水淋的裏外濕透，他翻下車，失去支撐力的鐵制物就這麼應聲倒下，激起的泥水鬧的門前的植被好不乾淨。

季風雨下到夜間停了。空氣清新了很多，睡前索隆把窗戶打開了一些，透了透氣，自顧自地說：「一切都沒有發生過。」

睡到半夜，他做了個夢，夢到自己撐著雨傘又跑回學校，但劍道服還是濕透了，他推開了那個活動室的門，把傘遞給男孩，他們彼此卸下舒服，低頭親吻著男孩軟軟的嘴唇，兩個人就像是以前就認識一般，彼此都熟悉對方的味道，彼此都清楚對方的弱點，又打又鬧，又親又叫，索隆扶著自己的陰莖抵在少年的穴口，剛剛的自慰工作彷彿讓接下來發生的一切都順理成章起來，他在濕軟的入口磨著，親吻男孩的嘴角，兩個人的舌尖觸碰在一起，彼此舔吻著對方的津液流淌的下顎，索隆天賦異稟，說出一些他以前從來沒有意識到自己會說的渾話，兩個人都在胡言亂語，他接機挺身而入，破開一道關口，身體完全交纏在一起，那洞穴甚至與他的想像出奇一致，又緊又熱，他在裡頭埋頭苦幹，暗自搗騰，男孩享受著他的賣力，搖擺著臀部迎接著破開身體的刀刃，一場關於肉體之間直率的對話，貫穿一具旖麗的身體，季風雨洶湧過境，吹刮著，山嶺顯現，兩個赤裸的身體展開的一段征途會被大地所銘記，被自然所銘記，眼前的人發出嗚嗚咽咽的聲音，原本該完整的呻吟被毫無章法的抽插、頂弄搞得斷斷續續，最後索隆親吻著他的眼角，咬嚙著他細長的一手可以握著的脖，射在了身體裡。

一夜豔夢，窗外的微風吹得發熱的臉少許降溫，他踢開了毯子站起來，山脈上的樹幹早已被季風雨吹得滿目瘡痍，泥土則拼命地吮吸著前幾小時天降的甘露，索隆站在自己的房間裡，他看著那泥土，毫無防備的大自然，植物的莖桿插在爛濕的泥土裡，他不由自主地想著：

「那洞穴也是如此嗎？拼命吮吸一切。」

完。


End file.
